Old recruits and exchange students
by catchingtheflames
Summary: When three exchange students suddenly arrive the team get suspicious, obviously. But when MI9 gets involved it's not easy to keep their cool. First Stark arrives and goes undercover as a teacher, then MI9 agents do an 'inspection' of the school two special agents have been called back to lend some assistance...
1. Chapter 1

**When three exchange students suddenly arrive the team get suspicious, obviously. But when MI9 gets involved it's not easy to keep their cool. First Stark arrives and goes undercover as a teacher, then MI9 agents do an 'inspection' of the school two special agents have been called back to lend some assistance...**

* * *

'Oscar come on, you're going to be late for school' agent Davis shouted up.  
'Right, just coming!' oscar answered grabbing his bag and his shoe and running down stairs.  
'Bit late today' he said ruffling his hair.  
'Yeah, sorry about that' oscar said smiling as he slipped his shoe on. He was only late because carrie wanted to talk all night long about some actor she thought was really hot.  
'Come on then, I'll give you a lift' Davis said and oscar followed him outside.

* * *

'Rose come on!' her dad shouted from the front door.  
'Just a minute dad!' rose shouted back stuffing her million textbooks into her bag. She grabbed her communicator from her bedside table and ran down to meet him.  
'You took your time' he said seriously but he ended up smiling and rose smiled back 'Come on'.

* * *

'Carrie, don't you want breakfast?' her mum asked as she ran by.  
'Already had it' carrie shouted over her shoulder before running through the door her dad was about to walk through.  
'Hey rose!' carrie called as rose' car pulled up in front of her.  
'Hey caz' she said back as she jumped in beside her.  
'Did you finish the biology homework?' rose asked and carrie froze.  
'What homework?' she asked hesitantly.  
'Did you even try?' rose asked smiling.  
'Can i have a peek?' she asked doing her best puppy dog face.  
'Fine' rose said digging in her bag and handing carrie her biology jotter.  
'Love you' carrie squealed as she grabbed her biology jotter and scribbled down the answers.

* * *

'Bye oscar' agent Davis called and oscar waved as he drove off.  
'Oscar didn't i tell you he was hot' carrie said walking up behind him with rose and her finished homework.  
'Come off it, Robert Downey jr. is not that hot' oscar smiled as they walked through the playground.  
'You're in for it' rose grinned and carrie started talking and went on and on about the possibilities of her and Robert getting married and having 200 children, she kinda stretched the truth a bit. Rose dropped her books into her locker and pulled out a few other jotters.  
'Rose, does it ever occur to you that you have 50 million books?' carrie asked and oscar chuckled. As rose and carrie argued about the number of books oscar looked over his shoulder and caught sight of three people he hadn't seen. Two girls and one boy, all standing with each other, watching the students that passed carefully.  
'Hey, have you seen them before?' oscar asked the other two and they turned round.  
'They must be the exchange students, the ones Mr Flately was talking about' rose said as the others gave her blank looks.  
'Bad luck for them, this school sucks' carrie said and the other two laughed. The bell rang signalling first period and the trio made their way to french.  
'French first thing on a monday, not the best of subjects' carrie moaned.  
'Its not that bad' oscar said.  
'Oscar, you know 14 languages fluently, nothing's hard for you' rose said and the three of them laughed. As they walked into french the three students were talking quietly with Mrs King. The took their seats and waited for the rest of the class to show up.  
'Hey man, i don't ma coat of for no one, ye get me' scoop said walking into the classroom with his posse and Mr Flately behind him.  
'Ok then sco- I mean Timothy' Mr Flately corrected himself as Mrs King shot him one of her death glares.  
'Right class, i would like to welcome Lavender Shields, Gale Pevense and Caspian Finnigan' she said and the class mumbled a long welcome to saint hopes. Lavender and gale, a blonde and a black-haired girl, walked over to the far side and sat in the empty seats side by side where-as caspian had to sit beside oscar, Avril was sitting beside Troy, a boy who had moved here a while back.  
'Hey, i'm oscar' he said nervously.  
'Caspian' he replied smiling and oscar smiled back.  
'Any good at french?' oscar asked.  
'Yeah, you?' caspian said.  
'Yeah' he shrugged and looked to his right, catching carrie spying on him. Oscar stuck his tongue out and she crossed her eyes smiling.  
'Right class, today we will be learning how to ask questions about your partners family' Mrs king said writing a few sentences on the board.  
'Pft, easy' oscar and caspian mumbled.  
'Now, using these examples i want you ask your partner about their parents and siblings' she said smiling.  
'C'est tellement ennuyeux' groaned caspian.  
'Ce n'est pas si ennuyeux' oscar said back and caspian looked at him.  
'Where'd you learn french?' he asked.  
'When i was five, you?' oscar asked.  
'Same, what other languages can you speak?' he asked and oscar listed off the other 12 languages he knew. Caspian was quiet before he looked at oscar.  
'Same here' he smiled but oscar noticed his eyes. They were the brighest gold he had ever seen.  
'You have gold eyes' oscar said astonished and caspian frowned.  
'Yeah, i always get teased for it' he said looking down.  
'Why, i think they're cool' oscar said smiling and caspian looked up.  
'Really?' he asked.  
'Yeah, never seen someone with gold eyes' he chuckled and caspian sniggered.  
'I do hope you two are talking about family' Mrs King said eyeing them like a hawk.  
'C'est Mme King, elle garde les portes de l'enfer' oscar said and caspian burst out laughing, drawing attention from a few rows including rose and carrie. The two of them turned around and saw oscar and caspian sniggering and and going red.  
'Good to know they're getting along' rose said and turned back to her books. Carrie watched them for a bit longer and realised the other two transfer students were watching the pair closely. She was so lost in her thoughts that rose had to shove her to get her attention.  
'Come on' she said holding up her communicator.  
'Right i'm coming' she said, made their excuses and waited for oscar. He arrived a few minutes later.  
'What took you?' carrie asked and oscar shook his head still holding back a grin.  
'Ok then' rose said eyeing him suspiciously as she scanned her thumb and pushed the door open.  
'Its nothing' he said as they both stared at him.  
'Fine then' carrie said pulling the lever and sighing.

* * *

'Ah team there you are' frank said walking out from the side, wearing the biggest pair of double-glazed goggles they had ever seen.  
'Wow frank, what with the retro glasses?' rose asked as the other two grinned.  
'Never mind those' he said blushing and throwing them to the side 'This is what i called you down for'. He wipped out a small remote from his pocket and pointed it at the computers. The three of them turned to the screen and saw three faces appear, three all too familiar faces.  
'The exchange students?' carrie said frowning.  
'Frank, whats this about?' oscar asked.  
'We think that skul are using these three as spies' he explained.  
'Why?' carrie asked and frank walked over to his 'scientific' corner.  
'They want to get hold of this' he said holding up a small pencil.  
'A pencil?' rose said rasing her eyebrow.  
'Not just a pencil, this can activate any bomb with in a 10 mile radius, very lethal if it falls into their hands' frank said placing it carefully down on the table.  
'So, what do we do?' carrie asked.  
'Follow them, record any of their phone calls and don't let them out of your sight' frank said seriously.  
'Ok, i'll follow caspian' oscar said shrugging.  
'I'll tail gale' rose said.  
'I'll go after lavender' carrie said cracking her knuckles and the others stared at her 'I won't touch her, promise'.  
'Also, M.I.9 have sent in some help, rose i think you'll remember them' frank said smiling as the lift doors opened.  
'Hey!, rosie where you been!' called a voice and the three of them turned to see a boy and a girl standing at the doors smiling widely.  
'BLANE, DAISY ITS YOU!' rose shouted happily and hugged them both, oscar and carrie were amazed they didn't break.  
'Oscar, carrie i'd like you to meet blane and daisy, friends and recruits of rose' frank said smiling as the three old friends broke apart.  
'So, who's who?' carrie asked and daisy pulled out a pocket mirror.  
'I don't look like him do i?' she asked frantically and the others laughed.  
'It would be a blessing if you had good looks like me' blane said giving them a cheeky grin.  
'Yeah right, with that nose' carrie smiled and blane snatched the mirror from daisy and looked at it. The others started laughing again and blane blushed a brilliant red.  
'Right now, blane daisy i need you down here with me, we need to figure out where these transmitions are coming from and how to decode them' he said bringing up a message from M.I.9's mainframe. The two of them nodded and started to go through the many code breaking techiniques they knew.  
'You three, try to gain the trust of the new students and if you can, bug their phones or anything used to communicate got it?' frank said and they nodded.

* * *

**Hey, so whacha think? good? bad? supermegafoxyawsomehot? (blane and oscar are) so leave a review if you want, criticism is welcomed but not too harsh :)**  
**p.s- here's a cookie :D (:.)**


	2. He doesn't have a good side

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, havn't really had time because of school :D Thanks for the comments, glad you liked it, i didn't think i would get such good reveiws. **

* * *

'So how come you havn't mentioned blane and daisy before?' carrie asked as the three of them grabbed their lunch and sat around a table in the cantine.  
'Well we were busy weren't we, you knwo with the missions and all' rose said shrugging.  
'Yeah but, they were your friends, why'd they leave?' oscar asked moving the slop that was his lunch around his plate, feeling his apetite decreasing.  
'Frank said they had to train the younger recruits, but i guess they needed to get out' rose smiled taking a bite of her apple. Carrie soon changed the subject to rating movie actors on a scale of 1 to robert downey jr. as they discarded their lunch.

Blane and daisy took a break from the code breaking and lounged in their chairs, tossing a ball back and forth.  
'So what'd you think of the other two?' blane asked curiously, throwing the ball to daisy who caught it.  
'They seem ok, rose hasn't changed much' daisy replied tossing the ball back.  
'Havn't you noticed?' blane asked after a while.  
'Noticed what?' daisy asked confused.  
'The way that boy talks, oscar, he seems a bit off doesn't he?' he said, soundign a bit unsure.  
'I didn't notice anything' daisy said truthfully. Frank was listening to the two teens discussing the others while he worked on new gadgets.  
'Frank, who's the undercover agent and who's the karate expert?' daisy called over. Frank looked up from hwere he was sitting and pulled the large glasses off.  
'Carrie's the karate experct and oscar's the undercover one' frank answered and daisy smiled.  
'I think you and carrie and fight it out, see if you get beat by a girl' she giggled and blane rolled his eyes.  
'Then you and oscar should see who can wear the best make up, you'd enjoy that wouldn't you' blane teased and daisy sighed still smiling.  
'I think we should get back to this' daisy said tossing the ball to the side and turning back to the computers. Blane watched her for a minute, seeing how her hair framed her face perfectly before sitting down beside her and doing the same.

Lavender, Gale and Caspian sat around the dinner table quietly, each too interested in the other three agents. It was obvious, the way they stuck together and mysteriously disapear halfway through class and don't return.  
'You heard what the boss said, get to know them then find their base' lavender whispered and the other two nodded turning away from the three.  
'If they are agents, they hide it very well' caspian said tossing hi apple from each hand.  
'You were getting matey with that oscar boy, weren't you' gale said grinning.  
'We talked, the only thing we have in comman is that we both think mrs king is a b-'  
'TEAM!' The three of them flinched at the sidden crackle and shout through their ear pieces.  
'Yes sir' the three said in unison, pressing the communitive button on the side of the ear piece.  
'Mission report' he said, his voice sounding frail and hoarse, just the usual.  
'Each of us have sight of the three agents, caspian has engaged in contact with the one they call oscar, still awaiting oppertunity to talk with the others' gale reported, sounding very confident.  
'Have you uncovered anything about them?' he asked, interested in their approach.  
'Three of them seem to stick together like glue, roses dad to give carrie a lift to school each morning where as oscar has his dad drive him' lavender said.  
'Good work, find out more about their home life and daily routines before reporting back to me' he said before the line went dead.  
'Thats the most praise we've had all year' caspian chuckled and the other two grinned.  
'Don't get used to it' lavender giggled and the three went back to their lunch.

'Urgh, lost it!' daisy cried furstrated. They had locked onto the communication from the three agents but skul were smart. Any one who tapped in could only hear the message in code, they were halfway through when they lost it.  
'They have to contact him again soon, we can try again then, get the other three to keep them talking or something' blane suggested. The lift doors opened, rose, carrie and oscar all ran through and stopped behind them.  
'Get anything, we saw them talking' rose asked.  
'Almost, the thing was in code, they've learned' daisy sighed.  
'Did you figure out what code it was?' oscar asked.  
'We did, but half way through it changes to another, making it double the effort in tracking it' blane said showing him what they got. The three read over the notes.  
'So they don't know about you, just us three' carrie said seeing how much they had got.  
'Guess so, thats an asset' daisy smirked.  
'Ah team, you're all here' frank said walking out, without the goggles this time, but looking worried.  
'Whats wrong?' carrie asked.  
I just got off the phone with the head' he said.  
'And?' rose said.  
'Starks on his way'.

'Hello Mr. Smith, i'm mrs king, the deputy headmistress' Mrs king greeted the stern looking man, shaking his hand.  
'A pleasure Mrs king' he said, forcing a smile.  
'So, you will be filling in for Mrs bane who teaches geography to form seven' Mrs king said handing him the folder containing the course outline.  
'Thank you, i'll need to sort out a few things before i begin' he said taking the folder.  
'Of course, its room 19 down the hall, ask one of the staff if you need anything, we're all happy to help' she said. Mr. Smith nodded before leaving the office and walking down the hall, past room 19.

'I'm confused, who' stark?' daisy asked frowning.  
'The worst agent you will ever meet' carrie sighed.  
'He's not that bad really, justs stay on his good side' rose said rolling her eyes.  
'He doesn't have a good side' oscar said shaking his head slightly.  
'Thats encouraging' blane said raising his eyesbrows quickly.  
'Trust me, agent stark does have a good side' frank said chuckling at his teams reaction.  
'And you'd do best to stay on it' said a sharp voice.  
'Speak of the devil' carrie murmered and the team turned to see horatio standing infront of the lift doors.  
'Good afternoo horatio' frank greeted.  
'Frank' he nodded before briskly walking over.  
'Not to sound rude or anything but why are you here?' daisy asked crossing her arms.  
'I young madam happen to be your tems leader so i suggest you keep that tone to yourself' stark snapped.  
'Hey leave off her ok' blane said stepping forward protectively.  
'I give the orders here' stark said also stepping forward so they were face to face. They glared at each other while the others stayed silent.  
'So...the mission?' carrie said hesitantly.  
'Yeah, why don't we...do that' oscar said as he, carrie and rose backed away to the computers.  
'Agent stark, if you are to work with my agents you have to give them respect' frank said looking at the older agent. Stark turned to him but his remark died on his lips.  
'Fine' he said through clenched teeth. Daisy placed her hand on blanes shoulder and turned him around, her touch was soft but to blane it was forcefull. He turned and looked at her and she smiled.  
'Thank you' she said and blane smiled.  
'Any time' he said as the two of them walked over to the other.


End file.
